1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage cooling devices and more particularly pertains to a new beverage cooling device for cooling, and retaining a cold temperature of, individual beverages and in particular beverage cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage cooling devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,481 describes a container that is adapted for keeping a fluid a constant temperature. Another type of beverage cooling device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,353 having a container which can be used for holding a fluid. The container is positionable on a base that heats or cools elements positioned within the container so that the fluid is heated or cooled. Yet another beverage cooling device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,232 which includes a sleeve that may be used for holding a beverage container. The sleeve maybe cooled so that the beverage container is also cooled.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adapted for receiving a beverage can and either cooling the beverage can or retaining the beverage can at a particular temperature.